Takie imprezy (nie)kończą się dobrze
by snaperka
Summary: No cóż, mamy imprezkę, love story i mój ulubiony pairing. Co można więcej napisać? Komentujcie! :)


**Dopisek autorki: Polecam przy czytaniu dalszej części włączyć piosenkę Ady Szulc „Big Love"**  
**Mam nadzieję, że moje skakanie między czasami nie będzie przeszkodą w czytaniu. Proszę,**  
**komentujcie, ja zawsze staram się uwzględniać czyjąś opinię, a wy pomagacie mi się rozwijać.**  
**Uwielbiam was! 3**

***  
Obudziłam się z głową ważącą tonę i wysuszonym na wiór językiem. Zwlekłam z  
postrzępionego koca na twardą drewnianą podłogę, ledwo mogąc poruszyć jakąkolwiek kończyną.  
Wiedziałam, że impreza u Francji nie skończy się dobrze. Mieliśmy iść do aquaparku, a ostatecznie  
wylądowaliśmy w hotelu, który nawet na jedną gwiazdkę nie zasługiwał. Chlanie, chlanie, inne  
czynności zarezerwowane wyłącznie dla dorosłych. W końcu francuska narodowość gospodarza  
zobowiązuje. Powoli podniosłam się z podłogi i powlokłam się do kuchni w poszukiwaniu czegoś  
zimnego do picia. Otworzyłam lodówkę i zobaczyłam trzy butelki piwa, nic poza tym. Ja nie piłam  
piwa. Co, do cholery, Niemcy robił w moim domu? Nie chciałam wiedzieć.  
Odkręciłam kran i włożyłam głowę pod zimną wodę. Trochę nalało mi się do nosa, więc  
wyparskałam ją w trybie natychmiastowym. O wiele lepiej. Powoli coraz bardziej trzeźwiałam i w  
mojej głowie zaczęły pojawiać się obrazy z poprzedniej nocy.

***15 hours later***

Dzwoni mój telefon. To Francis. Czego on ode mnie chce o 22:30? Pyta się, czy wpadnę na  
imprezę do niego. No dobra, w sumie dawno nigdzie nie byłam, więc wyjście dobrze mi zrobi.  
Biegnę do szafy w poszukiwaniu sukienki. Znajduję fioletową, jedwabną, o prostym kroju.  
Kupiłam ją lata temu, na randkę z Ludwigiem. Nigdy jej nie założyłam. Waham się, ale ubieram ją,  
do tego wybierając czarne szpilki na siedmiocentymetrowych obcasach. Szybko maluję rzęsy i  
muskam usta ciemnoczerwoną szminką. Wybiegam z domu, dzwoniąc jednocześnie po taksówkę i  
nim się spostrzegam, jadę do willi Francisa na Sunset Avenue.  
W jego rezydencji wita mnie ciężki zapach damskich perfum i Gilbert obściskujący się z  
Elizabeth. Niepewnie wchodzę do środka i natychmiast ktoś wtyka mi w dłoń kieliszek.  
Uśmiecham się i wypijam alkohol duszkiem, ruszając na prowizoryczny parkiet. Przez chwilę  
tańczę sama, ale po kilku sekundach Ludwig łapie mnie jedną ręką w talii, a drugą kładzie na moim  
ramieniu. W pierwszym momencie mam wielką ochotę odepchnąć go, wykrzyczeć mu w twarz  
wszystkie moje żale, ale jest mi zdecydowanie za dobrze. Szepcze mi do ucha coś niezrozumiałego,  
a muzyka lecąca w tle zwalnia tempo. Mimowolnie wtulam się w jego garnitur, a on obejmuje mnie  
mocniej. Tańczymy tak jak kiedyś, a moje oczy wypełniają się łzami. Obracamy się powoli, ale  
piosenka kończy się zdecydowanie zbyt szybko. Muska moją dłoń i znika, a ja ocieram kąciki oczu.  
Nie chcę go, nienawidzę i... kocham.

***12 hours later***

Wszyscy byli już nieźle schlani, ja też nieźle pofolgowałam z alkoholem. Gil z Elizabeth  
zniknęli gdzieś w ciemnościach, Viorel z nieznajomą mi dziewczyną właśnie szli po schodach  
prowadzących do pokojów, trzymając się za ręce. Od czasu naszego tańca nie widziałam Ludwiga,  
a tak pragnęłam go dotknąć, przesunąć palcami po jego ostro zarysowanych kościach  
policzkowych. Usiadłam sama przy stoliku, zrzuciłam szpilki i wzięłam do ręki butelkę wódki.  
Pociągnęłam spory łyk i przymknęłam oczy.  
Nagle ktoś niemal bezszelestnie usiadł obok mnie. Nie otwierałam oczu, i tak wiedziałam,  
kto to. Tajemniczy mężczyzna odpalił papierosa i zaczął się zaciągać. Dym owionął moją twarz, jak  
magnes przyciągając. Nagle moja noga znalazła się w powietrzu, a on przesunął długimi palcami po  
mojej stopie. Drgnęłam i rozchyliłam powieki. Ujrzałam niebieskie tęczówki Ludwiga i jego  
uchylone wargi. Postanowiłam zagrać va banque. Obróciłam się i objęłam jego szyję, przyciągając  
jego twarz do mojego dekoltu. Głośno wciągnął powietrze. Pogładził moje plecy, przesuwając  
dłonie po linii kręgosłupa. Gdy poczułam jego dłoń na swoim udzie, przeszył mnie dreszcz. Nie  
czekał na moją aprobatę, nie zastanawiał się. Wziął mnie na ręce i idąc wśród snujących się par  
zaniósł mnie do sypialni. Delikatnie ułożył mnie na łóżku, a sny , o których zapomniałam lata temu,  
przez które przepłakałam tyle nocy, stały się rzeczywistością.

Teraz tak mi wstyd. Wstyd głupiej i niezdecydowanej miłości. Ale i tak chcę, by był


End file.
